A Haunting In The Acme Factory
by imaginarytoon1
Summary: Two sisters become victims in their new home when they see and experience paranormal activity. Will they find a way to make the paranormal activity stop or will they have to live in a living nightmare and losing their close connection?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, y'all!**

 **I'm planning on introducing y'all my new OC, R.T. Hamilton, and giving y'all another** ** _Who Framed Roger Rabbit_** **story while I work on my other stories like** ** _Of Toons and Tragedies_** **and** ** _Josh Donald Morgan._**

 **This is the summary of this story:**

 **Immediately after R.T. Hamilton moves into the Acme Factory with her younger sister and pregnant mother, strange things begin to happen as she tries to get adjusted. At first, R.T. and her sister are greeted with notes and chewing gum but things slowly get wrong after a series of negative experiences and hearing sounds of laughter. Will R.T. figure out the history behind the negative experiences and keep her mother and sister safe or will she and her family loose their close connection?**

 **I was inspired by a haunted house show (** ** _A Haunting_** **) that I like to watch sometimes and the deaths of the Toon Patrol weasels. I thought, "What if the Acme Factory was converted into a giant house? What if the Toon Patrol haunted the Acme Factory after their deaths?" Then, boom. This story was created.**

 **I hope that y'all enjoy this!**

 **-imaginarytoon1**

...

In the central region of Los Angeles, California, there is a place called Hollywood, home of the movie stars. Hollywood is very well known for it being the home of the entertainment industry, highly diverse, its dense population, and diverse neighborhood. It was, at first, a small community during the late 1800s but Hollywood eventually merged with the city of Los Angeles and became the most recognizable and dominant film industry spot in the world.

But Hollywood isn't the home for just human actors and actresses. It is also the home for cartoon beings, or 'Toons'. Located at one spot in Hollywood is a town called Toon Town. According to the people who live in Hollywood, Toon Town is an area where only toon beings live. It was a place built for Toons when accidents increased because of Toons thinking that the real world was like a cartoon. In between the 1920s and 1930s, every Toon moved into Toon Town and the number of accidents decreased almost immediately.

Unfortunately, despite of how popular Toons were during the times of recovering from the World Wars and the Great Depression, Toons weren't given the same rights as humans. According to Maroon Cartoons star Roger Rabbit, Toons were were only just entertainers and performers. If there was a humans-only club, Toons cannot do anything except serve and perform. He added that when his wife, Jessica, had to perform on a night when he didn't have anything to do, he would sneak into the club while hiding in a disguise.

But Hollywood isn't just known for famous movies and entertainers. It was also known for one of its very famous cases when Maroon Cartoons star Roger Rabbit was framed for the murder of Acme Factory owner, Marvin Acme. But when a reluctant and asinine private investigator took time to investigate, it turned out that it was, quoted by Roger Rabbit, "all a big misunderstanding...a set-up, a scam, a frame-job."

After the Roger Rabbit case, times have changed...as many things do. Eventually, the Roger Rabbit case became a legend and Toons were allowed to work and learn with humans instead of being separated. When the right to co-exist with humans was given to the Toons on June 22, 1988, there was a dramatic population increase in Hollywood. Despite of the dense population, Hollywood still provided opportunities for many individuals, both Toon and Human.

But this story is not about Toons.

This story is about a young girl...and how a time to move...became her worst nightmare.

Anything can happen anywhere. Even in the safest place on Earth, there is evil. In United, there is real evil and danger. They lurk in the darkest shadows in our most ordinary times. Between the worlds we see and the things we fear, there are doors. When they are opened, NIGHTMARES...BECOME REALITY. Join us as we hear the story of R.T. Hamilton experiencing a terrible nightmare that anyone can experience.


	2. Chapter 2

Is it on? I just want to make sure that-

 **Don't worry. You're good.**

Okay, thanks. Hello. My name is R.T. Hamilton. I'm the oldest daughter of Victor and Margaret Hamilton and the older sister of Jenny Hamilton. When somebody meets me for the first time, the most common mistake that they would make is when they think that I'm a boy because of my very short hair. And...um...what else should I say to start the story?

 **...How about you start the story by talking a little bit about your life?**

All right. I'll start with that.

...

Ever since I was five or six, my parents and I moved a lot because my father is a military man. He wanted to be in the military since his third year high school but he couldn't. That was because his mother and father had other plans for him. I remember how excited Dad was when he finally got the job he wanted to do for so long. I was happy that my dad was happy but there was a catch with my dad's job. Because of my dad's position in the military, a lot of moving will be involved and my dad would also spend a lot of time working at a military base. He would spend a lot of time there and he would only return home during Christmas, Thanksgiving, birthdays, and moving days. Before my little sister, Jenny, was born, my parents and I have been living in four apartments and two small houses. I was thirteen when Jenny was born and by that time, the four of us moved to three more small houses. While Dad was doing his military stuff, Mom would work, and I would go to school. Jenny would spend time playing with kids around her age and I would pick her up when I'm done doing my school stuff. Then, pretty much after that, Jenny and I would play a little bit, have dinner, play a little bit more, and then, Jenny would go to sleep and I would spend my time watching my personal favorite shows or movies while doing my homework.

...

 _By the time R.T. was seventeen and Jenny was four, their parents gave them some exciting news._

...

During that time, Mom was seven months pregnant. The four of us were living in a house and I was getting to the point where...I was tired of moving around and I just wanted to just stay and not move anymore. Jenny, on the other hand, was still trying to understand the idea of moving around a lot but she was still her happy, bubbly, energetic self despite of how hard things can be.  
...

 _*Flashback*_

 _Jenny and I were just drawing and scribbling pictures when our dad called out to us from the living room. Whenever our dad's in the same room with our mom and calls me and Jenny to go to that certain room, that usually means that there's something very important to talk about._

 _"What is it that you and Mom want to tell us, Dad?" I asked after Jenny and I sat down on our living room couch._

 _"Well, I called you two to come in here to tell you something." Dad replied. "We're moving again."_

 _I rolled my eyes. What Dad had said to me was literally the last thing that I wanted to hear._

 _"Ugh. Not again." I said._

 _"I know that it sounds bad but here's the good news." Dad replied. "After this move, we're not going to move anymore."_

 _After hearing that, I was excited._

 _"You mean it? You really mean it?!" I asked with excitement._

 _"We really mean it, kiddo." Dad replied. "After this move, there will be no more moving."_

 _"Where are we going, Daddy?"_

 _"We're moving to Hollywood!"_

 _I gasped with excitement._

 _"Are you serious?!"_

 _"We're serious." Mom replied while smiling._

...  
I mean, I couldn't believe it! It was amazing! Our new home in Hollywood? It's a dream come true for a lot of people! It's so exciting!

I was so excited that I couldn't go to sleep on that night. My mind was full of many thoughts about the final move.

Even Jenny was excited about the move...after I had to explain to her about Hollywood. In fact, Jenny was excited that she wanted to set up a count-down clock while waiting for moving day.

 **You two were really that excited, huh?**

Yes, ma'am. Jenny and I were really excited.

*chuckles*

...

 **Some time later, the family was ready to go and on the road. The Hamilton sisters were very excited to see their new home. But they became more excited when they saw Toons walking up and down the streets with other humans. When the Hamilton Family arrived at their new home, they were shocked, surprised, and even more excited.**

...

When I saw our new place, I was shocked and surprised at the same time. It was HUGE. It was probably the most surprising thing that ever happened in my life. I was even more glad when I realized that I can have my own room if I didn't have to share one with Jenny. I had never been THAT excited in my life.

...

 **The Hamilton Family didn't waste a single minute to unload the car and move everything into their new home.**

...

 _*Flashback*_

 _"Wow!" I whispered as the family van came to a stop in front of our new home._

 _"All right, ladies. Let's start moving in!" Dad announced._

 _"We're ready to rock and roll!"_

 _After a few moments of stretching our legs, we started to unload our stuff, which were in boxes, and carry them to our house. I helped Jenny a little bit with the unloading because some of the boxes were too heavy for her to carry._

 _"Need any help?" I asked._

 _"Yeah." Jenny replied._

 _Then, while carrying the first few boxes, Jenny and I walked into our new house._

 _"*gasp*! Whoooooa! This place is HUGE!" I exclaimed._

 _"It's so big!" Jenny exclaimed._

 _..._

As soon we walked into our new home, I was like 'Oh...my...gosh' because of how much space there was inside our new home. I couldn't believe it. I just couldn't believe it. A lot of the places that I've lived in were usually very tight-spaced and there was hardly enough room to run around. But just seeing the greater amount of space in our new home made me feel like I want to run around like a dog out of its cage.

I immediately became satisfied with our new home.

What also surprised me was Roger Rabbit and his wife, Jessica, coming over to our new home and welcoming us.  
...

 _*Flashback*_

 _I was about to pull out another box when I heard Roger Rabbit greeting me._

 _"Hello! I'm Roger Rabbit!"_

 _I looked up and I saw him walking towards me with his wife, Jessica. I replied,_

 _"Hi, Roger. My name is R.T. Hamilton."_

 _After the introductions, I explained to Roger and Jessica about how my family and I were moving into Hollywood because of my father's position in the military._ _They were very, very, very friendly. In fact, Roger and Jessica were so friendly that they even offered to help me and my family move the rest of our stuff into our new home. A second later, I thought about what Jenny said before we left our old home. Before we left, she asked me if we were going to meet SpongeBob Squarepants because she happens to be a big fan of his cartoons. Remembering what Jenny asked me made me realize that there will be chances when we might actually interact with the other Toons in person possibly in the future. I was just really surprised because I thought, before moving to Hollywood, that you can only see Toons on TV._

...

 **Then, just as the Hamiltons' new friends were about to help, R.T. noticed something very odd about Roger.**

 **...**

 _*Flashback*_

 _Because of our neighborhood having a lot of other buildings in our area, Roger had to ask me which building my family and I were moving in. When I gave him my reply,_ _I noticed that there was fear in his eyes for a brief second and he turned his head to our new home. I had a feeling that something was bothering Roger so I had to ask him if he was okay._

 _"Roger? Are you okay?"_

 _Then, Roger blinked twice and looked back at me._

 _"What?" He asked._

 _"You looked like you were worried about something." I replied. "I was telling you that my family and I were moving into that building over there and you...just zoned out."_

 _"I did?"_

 _"Yeah. Was it something that I said?"_

 _After I asked him if it was something that I said, Roger aimed his eyes at the early evening city sky in thought._ _After a moment of thinking, Roger acted like nothing was wrong._

...

 **Did seeing Roger act like nothing was wrong still concern you?**

I was still worried but when Roger proceeded to help me and my family move in, I decided not to bother him about it.

...

 _*Flashback*_

 _Anyway, it was getting close to night time when our stuff was moved in. Thanks to Roger and Jessica Rabbit, a lot of time was saved and I knew that unpacking would be a really quick and easy task for me and Jenny to do the next day. While Jenny was helping Mom heat up leftovers for dinner, Dad and I spent a little bit of time talking to Roger and Jessica._

 _"Thank you so much for helping us move our stuff in." I said._

 _"It was no problem at all." Jessica replied. "It was also a pleasure to meet you and your family. I hope that all you enjoy your stay here in Hollywood._

 _"Oh, I have a feeling that we'll have a swell time here."_

 _Dad chuckled._

 _"And Roger, I hope that the falling boxes didn't hurt you too badly." He said._

 _"Oh, don't worry, Victor." Jessica replied. "My honey bunny's a survivor. He once had twenty three refrigerators dropped on his head."_

 _"On purpose?" I asked._

 _"No, it was because Roger was messing up a few times."_

 _"Oh, okay."_

 _Dad and I talked to Roger and Jessica about the greatest spots in Hollywood and what happens during the holidays until dinner was about to be ready. Dad and I thanked Roger and Jessica again and they left._


	3. Chapter 3

**Did anything strange happen after you and your family moved in?**

While we were moving our stuff in? No. But while we were eating dinner? Yes.

 **What happened?**

It was about ten minutes after we started eating dinner. Nothing fancy. All that we had that night were leftover chips, fruit, microwavable macaroni and cheese, and ramen noodles. Dad was probably talking about something to Mom when all of the sudden…

…

 _We heard the doorbell ring._

 _"Now who could that be?" Dad asked after sighing in frustration._

 _I put down my fork and got up from my chair._

 _"I'll get it." I said._

 _As I walked to the front door, I had a feeling that Roger and Jessica came back because they left something behind._

 _ **Unfortunately, R.T. was wrong after she opened the door.**_

 __ _There was nobody standing outside the house. At that time, I knew that it wasn't Roger and Jessica who rang the doorbell, despite of not knowing them completely. Since nobody was at the door, I closed it and walked back to the kitchen._

 _ **Then, the doorbell rang again.**_

 __ _When I heard the doorbell ring again, I began to think that somebody had the nerve to play a joke on me and my family. As I turned back to the front door, I ran toward it, hoping to catch whoever was behind the ringing of the doorbell. I guess I ran a little faster than I expected because after I opened the door, I only stopped after I tripped over something._

 _"What did I just—? Huh?"_

 _After I got up from my fall, I saw that sitting in front of the front door was a large wooden box. It had a small white envelope on top of the lid._

 _"Where did this come from?"_

 _When I looked at the envelope, I couldn't find a return address or a stamp to indicate that it was sent by somebody. But after I opened it, there was a small index card inside and it had a short message written on it._

 _"'Welcome to Hollywood. I hope you enjoy living in my factory'." I read out loud._

 _ **Unfortunately, whoever wrote the note didn't leave a signature at the bottom.**_

 _I put the note back in the envelope and slipped it into one of the pockets of my shorts. Then, just as I was about to lift the box and carry it inside, Dad walked out of the house. I guess I was at the front door a little longer than he expected because I think that he had to stop eating and check on me._

 _"Did you see anybody?" Dad asked._

 _"No but they left this big wooden box." I replied._

 _"What's in it?"_

 _"I don't know. I didn't open it. I was just about to carry the box into the house when you walked out."_

 _After I explained to my dad about the box, he helped me carry it inside because it was as heavy as a ton of bricks. In fact, I even thought that there were actual bricks inside the box. When Dad and I finally made it to the kitchen, Mom and Jenny immediately aimed their focus on the box instead of the food they were eating._

 _"What's that?" Mom asked._

 _"It's a heavy box that somebody left for us." Dad replied._

 _"And we're just about to open it." I added._

 _ **Then, things get even more confusing after R.T.'s dad opened the box.**_

 __ _This…cherry-scented smell shot out from the box. It wasn't really a bad smell. It was…one of those smells that's supposed to smell good but it was just…too strong for my liking. But that wasn't the only thing that was strange. Inside the box was another envelope and it was about the same size as the first envelope I found. And just like the first envelope, there wasn't a return address or a stamp on the second one._

 _I watched my dad pick up the second envelope and opened it with his pocketknife. He took out an index card that was the same size as the one in the first envelope._

 _"'As a housewarming gift, here is some of my famous Acme Long-Lasting Cherry-Flavored Bubble Gum. There's enough in the box to share'." Dad read._

 _"'Acme'?" Mom asked. "Is that a new brand of gum that we never heard of?"_

 _"It could be."_

 _I didn't waste any time to bring up what was written on the first note._

 _"It's also possible that our new home used to be a factory." I stated._

 _Mom and Dad looked at me while Jenny watched us while eating some of her macaroni._

 _"Did Roger tell you that while we moved our stuff in?" Dad asked._

 _"No." I said as I took the first envelope out of my pocket. "I found this and whoever wrote it said, 'I hope you enjoy living in my factory'."_

 _I gave the envelope to Dad and he looked it over. When he stopped, he looked at the box and then at me. I knew that he was confused as much as I was. I didn't really understand why someone would come to our new house late at night and drop off a great big box full of gum without making themselves known._

 _ **For safety reasons, R.T. and her parents decided not to try out the gum that was given to them.**_

 __ _I didn't want to be rude to whoever gave us the gum. But, at the same time, I wanted to be careful. I've heard about crime cases about contaminated candy and I didn't want to wind up in the hospital just…hours after moving in._

 _Don't blame me and my family for taking that precaution. It's better to be safe than sorry. And that's exactly what Mom and I said to Jenny when she got disappointed for not trying out the gum._

…..

 **That's interesting. How well did you and your family adjust to the house?**

Uh, Jenny and I got used to it little by little during the move-in day. I think Mom made herself at home pretty quickly. You might have to ask her that. I know that Dad really loved the house a lot but because of his job, he didn't have a whole lot of time to get adjusted to it.

 **Could you clarify that?**

Oh, yes. Every single time my family and I would move into a new place, Dad would have to leave for his job the very next day. Whenever that happens, he would have to get adjusted to the house again if he had time off from his job.

 **Oh, okay. And did you happen to figure out who left the bubble gum?**

…Why, yes. Jenny unknowingly helped me out with that. But I didn't find out until the Fourth of July, which was probably about…two weeks after Dad left.

….

 _If you live in the neighborhood where Mom, Jenny, and I were staying, the Fourth of July was a very big deal for both humans and Toons. It was one of those holidays when they would all get together and celebrate until midnight. I didn't know about all of that until Roger told me and Jenny were getting groceries._

 _When that day came, I was really surprised to see that Roger was DEFINITELY not lying. Up and down the streets, there were inflatable bounce houses, concession stands, carnival-themed games, and of course, giant barbeque grills and pits. There was so much happening that somebody could hear all of the commotion outside of town. That Fourth of July party was the EXACT definition of a Fourth of July celebration._

 _Usually, during the daytime hours of the Fourth of July, I would usually do two things. One, I would play with Jenny until it's her nap time. And two, I would watch haunted house shows, which is what I would do whenever my sister's taking her nap. But since there was a lot happening outside of our house on the Fourth of July, I decided to try out some of the activities with Jenny._

 _So, I let Mom know about what Jenny and I were going to do and the two of us were out of the house in ten seconds. Mom wanted to join us but because she was seven months pregnant, she couldn't move around too much. But I did promise her that I would bring back something for her. When Jenny and I got out of the house, we noticed that many of our neighbors were chilling out, eating food, and even trying out some of the games. Jenny and I tried out a balloon darts game at one point and we each won a small stuffed animal._

 _It was probably a little…yeah, a little after 1 PM when Roger saw me and Jenny while we were having a late lunch._

 _"Are you two having fun so far?" He asked._

 _"Oh, yeah!" I replied._

 _"It'th the biggesth party I'vf ever seen!" Jenny exclaimed with a mouthful of food._

 _Then, Roger asked me how Jenny and I were doing so far in our house. I explained that after Dad left, we got used it. After that, I remembered the night when I found the box full of gum. I thought that it would be perfect opportunity to ask Roger about who used to own our house before we moved in there. So, I said Roger,_

 _"I am a little interested in the history of our house. Did somebody used to live in our house before it became our home?"_

 _He nodded and replied,_

 _"And it used to be a gag factory owned by a man named Marvin Acme."_

 _When I heard the name "Marvin Acme", that made me remember the brand name of the gum. Acme Long-Lasting Cherry-Flavored Gum. I got the idea that this Marvin Acme named his factory and products after himself. But I didn't stop there. I asked Roger another question._

 _"Is he still alive or does he have any living relatives?"_

 _"Who?" He said._

 _"Marvin Acme. Is he still alive or no?"_

 _"Oh! Uh, no, he's not alive anymore. As for living relatives, I don't think so. Not that I know of anyway."_

 _After I heard Roger's reply, I felt like I was getting somewhere with the origins of the house. It used to be a gag factory, whatever that was, owned by a man named Marvin Acme. And to the best of Roger's knowledge, Acme did not have any living relatives. That gave me a reason to believe that Marvin Acme died at some point in his life and had no one else to run his factory. Maybe it went out of business but I didn't know if that was true at that time. I had to continue to ask more questions._

 _But just when I was about to ask Roger another question, I realized that I had to check on Jenny. To my horror, she was gone! I was so busy talking to Roger that I didn't pay any attention to her!_

 _"Did you see Jenny walk away at some point of our conversation?" I asked._

 _Roger shook his head._

 _"Well, I'm going to go check the house. Stay right here until I come back."_

 _"What if she's not there?"_

 _"Then keep your eyes peeled for a little four-year-old girl with braided pigtails."_

 _I ran back to the house and I really cursed myself for not keeping on an eye on my little sister. Thinking back on that time, I should've kept a better eye on Jenny…because who knows what kind of trouble a four-year-old can get into if they're not supervised carefully._

 _ **As soon as R.T. walked into her house, she found Jenny. Much to her relief, her little sister did not have a single scratch on her body.**_

 __ _How Jenny managed to make it back to the house still remains a mystery to me. I was, and I always will be, very thankful that something didn't happen to her. But when I found her in the house, I noticed that Jenny…was chewing on something._

 _"Jenny," I asked, "what are you chewing on?"_

 _"Bubble gum." She simply replied._

 _"Are you chewing on the gum that Mom, Dad, and I told you not to chew?"_

 _"…Yes."_

 _ **But the next thing that Jenny said sent chills up and down R.T.'s spine.**_

 __ _"A nice man gave me some gum before he 'hided' in the kitchen."_

 _I was shocked to hear that from my little sister. A man…was in…our house…and he gave…Jenny…some gum? I knew that it couldn't be Dad because he never thinks about giving us a surprise visit. And hearing about a strange man giving my little sister gum made me want to give her the 'Stranger Danger' lecture. But what really caught my attention was what Jenny said about the man. To me, it sounded like someone broke into our house while Mom was resting! Dad wasn't at home and my sister was very young to fight for herself. That meant that I had to be the one to confront whoever broke into the house and take them to the cops! But just before I was getting ready to do that, Jenny spoke up again. Only this time, it sounded stranger than her previous reply._

 _"Then, the man said, 'I hope you and your mother and your sister are enjoying living in my factory. Don't forget to share some of the gum I gave you'."_

 _Jenny said the magic words that really made me listen to her: 'My factory' and 'gum'._

 _That's when I realized that Jenny interacted with the man who left that wooden box full of gum after we moved in! But what I didn't know was if it was Marvin Acme who did it or another man who decided to pose as him._

 _"Jenny, did the nice man tell you his name?" I asked._

 _"I wanted to but he 'felled' into the kitchen floor. Now the man's hiding from me."_

 _Unfortunately, Jenny didn't know the man's name. But when she told me that he 'fell into the kitchen floor', I was really surprised that she made the man sound like he was a ghost. At that point, I couldn't think of any connections or theories about what was happening in the house. I didn't even know what to think or expect._

 _It wasn't until the late-night fireworks show when I finally figured out who Marvin Acme was._

 _It was…almost midnight when the Fourth of July celebration was about to end. Along with a few neighbors and a small handful of Toons, I was on the roof of my house watching fireworks exploding in the night sky. Jenny and Mom were already asleep but I was kind of…wide awake. I knew that both my sister and mother really love to watch the fireworks on the Fourth of July so I decided to record them with my phone._

 _ **But that wasn't all that R.T.'s phone had recorded. With her permission, we are now going to present an excerpt of the fireworks show recording.**_

 _…._

 ***Commentary of R.T.'s Phone Recording***

 _ **Although the phone is aimed at the fireworks, it managed to record a man speaking to R.T. about the fireworks.**_

 _ **"Those Toons always save the best fireworks for last!" He laughed.**_

 _ **"Yeah, I can tell." R.T. replied. "I've seen many fireworks shows in the past but this one is AMAZING."**_

 _ **Now the phone is aimed at the man talking to R.T.**_

 _ **In the original recording, the man looked like a gray blur, due to the poor lighting outside. But with the help of an editing program, anyone who's viewing the video is given a better look of the man. He is wearing a checkered suit with a small bowtie around his neck. The man is not quite skinny but not quite chubby. The viewer can also see that the man is between his late forties and early sixties…and wearing an outfit from a different time period.**_

…

 ***End of Commentary***

...

 _I didn't really pay too much attention to the man. I mean, every now and then, I would say something to him but…not really have a conversation with him, you know? If the man said something like, "I like those spinner fireworks", I would say, "Me, too" or "Oh, yeah. Those are pretty cool". That's how it would go every time he'd say something to me._

 _Soooo…yeah._

 _Anyway, when midnight came, the fireworks show came to an end._

 _That was when the man decided to have a conversation with me. It began with him asking me if I liked the fireworks show. As I said that I enjoyed it, I was about to stop my phone from recording any more. My attention was mostly focused on that small little task and I didn't pay fully attention to what else the man said to me. I was…kind of at the point when he sounded like he was either mumbling or talking to whoever was still on the roof of my house. But it wasn't until I heard him say,_

" _Well, I wish I could continue talking to you, R.T. but I have to go. I hope that you and your family enjoy living in my factory. Don't forget to try out some of the gum I gave you."_

 _What he said to me really caught my attention. I looked up from my phone and asked,_

" _Wait, how do you—?"_

 _I remember not finishing what I wanted to ask because after I looked up, THE MAN WAS GONE. It didn't make any sense. For a second, he was standing right next to me. And the next, he disappeared, as if he had never been on the roof. What was even more shocking was that the man revealed himself to be the one responsible for the notes and box of gum. Unfortunately, he never told me his name so that I could identify him like a wanted criminal._

…

 **Trying to make a connection, R.T. goes to her room and starts researching for information about her house and the man on the roof.**

…

 _For a second, I couldn't find anything on Google. Then, I finally found a page that looked promising to me. I opened it up and analyzed it carefully._

 _I learned that, once again, our new house used to be a factory, known as the 'Acme Factory'. It had been around way before my parents, Jenny, and I existed, creating props and gags for Toons and other entertainment purposes. Even after the death of the factory owner, Marvin Acme, the Acme Factory continued to produce props and gags…until it went out of business between the 1960s and 1980s. After many years, the dusty and abandoned factory was eventually renovated, becoming the house that my family and I moved into._

 _"That's very interesting." I said to myself._

 _After reading, I scrolled down to the very bottom of the web page. I found a link that said,_

 _"MARVIN ACME IMAGE."_

 _Before I clicked on the link, I opened up the fireworks show video on my phone. After I paused to where the camera was aimed the man from the fireworks show, I clicked on the link of the image. Then, as the image was loading up, I felt anxiety building up inside me. It was building up so much that it got to the point where I felt like I couldn't breathe._

 _When the web page finally stopped loading the image, I felt like my breathing came back. Much to my surprise and horror, the man from the fireworks show and the man of the webpage picture were exactly the same! And his name was MARVIN ACME, the deceased former owner of the Acme Factory and the man who left behind the gum and notes!_

 _Everything that happened, from the box of gum to the fireworks show, led to one conclusion:_

 _"Our house…is HAUNTED."_

…

 **I'm so, so sorry for not uploading. I've been so busy with college and I had to focus more on my schoolwork. That caused me to stop working on my fan fiction stories and some of my other original creative works.**

 **But now that summer is here, I have a lot of time to work on what I can.**

 **(Plus, I celebrated my 20** **th** **BIRTHDAY yesterday (5/16/17) and I must say, it feels pretty good and weird to be an adult!)**

 **Anyway, I hope that y'all enjoy what I have so far!**

 **I promise y'all that I'll do my very best with uploading when I have the time!**

 **Thank y'all so much!**

 **-imaginarytoon1**

 **PS: I have also been thinking about one of my other WFFR fan fictions,** _ **Of Toons and Tragedies**_ **. I thought about not making it into a six-part story. I'm thinking about making the story two or three parts long, which would be less stressful for me to handle.**

 **PPS: If I haven't told y'all before, I have a deviantArt account, where I post some of my artwork and even some pictures that I take myself. I even have a Tumblr account, where I also post artwork and pictures. Both of those accounts have the same name: imaginarytoon1. If y'all want to follow me on either one or both the websites, feel free to!)**


	4. Chapter 4

**R.T., do you believe in ghosts?**

Not really, I don't.

 **Okay. So how does that explain why you watch shows about haunted houses and paranormal activity?**

I only watch them whenever I'm bored or just feel like I want to hear a story whenever I'm working on something. I didn't really take the shows seriously. I would just act like I read a boring book but still retain a little information somehow.

 **I see.**

But that was before my family and I moved into the Acme Factory. After discovering that the factory was haunted by the ghost of Marvin Acme, I had no idea what to believe. Despite of that, I had to take some precautions.

 **"Precautions"?**

…

 _Just about a minute after discovering the identity of Marvin Acme, I opened up another web page. This time, I had to research the do's and don'ts of living in a haunted house. I learned a lot of things, such as the relationship between the ghost and the new owner, but there were some things that didn't happen. The ghost of Marvin Acme did not act aggressive towards me, Jenny, or our mom, which was a positive sign. Also, he actually interacted with me and Jenny instead of just appearing as black spot._

 _"Okay," I whispered. "So far, nothing bad happened."_

 _Although that I knew that Marvin Acme was a…good ghost, I made some mental notes about what I should do the next day. I remembered to not panic or respond in anger if any scary ghostly activity occurred. I even remembered to try out what Marvin Acme's life was like before he died. It may sound ridiculous but I felt like I had to try out something. At the same time, I wanted to keep my guard up…because not all ghosts are friendly._

…

 **The next morning, R.T. decides to give her research a try.**

…

 _Probably around eight o'clock, I walked to the kitchen to make some breakfast. Then, I remembered about what I learned about ghosts before falling asleep. To make sure that nothing goes wrong, I finally decided to give Marvin Acme's gum a try. As soon as I walked into the kitchen, I opened the box, took out a piece of gum, and put it in my mouth. Much to my surprise, the gum tasted delicious, bursting with flavor in my mouth! It tasted a little sweet but very tangy, like biting into a purple grape for the first time._

 _"Why haven't I tried this before?" I asked myself as I chewed._

 _It actually felt pretty to try out something that deceased person gave me and my family. I didn't have to worry about wasting it or hurt Marvin Acme's feelings. It was like a huge weight had been lifted off my shoulders._

 _Although I knew I'd feel a little ridiculous doing it, I had to thank Marvin Acme despite of not knowing if he was with me in the kitchen._

 _"Uh, thanks for the gum, Mr. Acme." I called out in an unsure voice. "It tastes delicious."_

 _I waited for a response. But there was nothing but silence, with the exception of me chewing gum. I shrugged my shoulders and began to make breakfast._

 _Then, I called out to Marvin Acme again. Just like the first time, I used the same voice made me sound unsure and doubtful._

 _"I'm going to make scrambled eggs and bacon for breakfast. If you want, I can make a plate for you, Mr. Acme."_

…

After saying that, I realized that I was making a big fool out of myself.

 **By speaking to someone who you couldn't see?**

That…and the fact that ghosts don't eat…

…

… _because it's no longer necessary for them._

 _"Why did I just say that?" I muttered._

…

 **While R.T. was making breakfast, Jenny walks into the kitchen. R.T. is given an opportunity to ask her little sister about Marvin Acme.**

…

 _I just had to ask her. Although I found a picture of Marvin Acme and had an actual encounter with him, I wanted to know if he was the same man who talked to Jenny at one point of the Fourth of July._

 _Before I did that, I asked Jenny a couple of simple questions._

 _First, I asked,_

 _"Did you sleep well last night?"_

 _After yawning, Jenny replied,_

 _"Yeah."_

 _Then, I asked,_

 _"Would you like scrambled eggs or cereal for breakfast?"_

 _"Cereal."_

 _"All right. I'll get you some cereal in just a second."_

 _After I asked Jenny those two questions, I decided to ask her about Marvin Acme as soon as we both got our breakfast. I had my phone with me during that time. I even pulled up a picture of Marvin Acme right after I fixed myself and Mom some scrambled eggs._

 _ **You were ready to go, huh?**_

 __ _I guess you can say that._

 _ **And what happened after you made breakfast?**_

 __ _I sat down at the table with Jenny and ate my breakfast. I was almost done eating when I finally asked,_

 _"Hey, Jenny, do you remember the man from yesterday?"_

 _She looked up and replied,_

 _"Uh huh."_

 _"Can you tell me what he looked like?"_

 _Jenny described what Marvin Acme looked like with little hesitation. She described him as a man with "a shiny head wearing pants and a shirt with squares and lines on them". Then, I turned on my phone and showed her the picture of Marvin Acme._

 _ **And did Jenny recognize him?**_

 __ _Yes, almost immediately after looking at the picture._

…

 **But what Jenny says next gives R.T. a clue about Marvin Acme.**

…

 _"Where are his scratches?" She asked._

 _When Jenny asked me that, I didn't understand what she meant._

 _"What scratches?" I asked._

 _"The scratches on his head."_

 _At first, I didn't remember seeing any scratches on Marvin Acme's head. But then again, I wasn't entirely sure because when I saw him during the fireworks show, I only had time to recognize his face instead of his whole body. And I didn't see any scratches on his head when I found the picture of Marvin Acme._

 _I wanted to understand what Jenny was pointing out. So, I excused myself for a second, grabbed a sheet of paper and some crayons, and gave them to her after I came back to the table. As Jenny started to draw, I cleaned up our dishes from breakfast. When I was done with that, I walked over to the table and watched her draw. She drew Marvin Acme as a rectangle with a circle on top. Then, she colored his outfit and even added some details on it. Finally, she grabbed a red crayon and drew…three or four red squiggly lines on the drawing's head._

 _"Are those the scratches, Jenny?" I asked._

 _"Uh huh." She replied._

 _"Okay. Did the man tell you anything about the scratches?"_

 _"Uh huh."_

 _"What did he say?"_

 _"I asked him about the scratches and he said that something fell on his head."_

 _What Jenny told me made me think how Marvin Acme died. When I found the web page about him, all it said was that he died. That's what it literally said, no cause or anything. But when Jenny started talking about Marvin Acme's "scratches", she unknowingly gave me a clue about how he died. I had a feeling that he didn't die of natural causes. Something happened to Marvin Acme and it involved something heavy landing on his head, giving him an instant death. Despite of the feeling, I couldn't figure out if he was murdered or just killed himself._

…

I've heard about suicide and murder victims in the haunted house shows I like to watch. Some of them were pretty harmless. The others? Not really.

 **So, based on your thought about Marvin Acme and his death, you assumed that he was a good ghost?**

I didn't know what to think. I mean, Marvin Acme didn't harm me, Jenny, or anybody else in our family after we moved in. He even welcomed me and Jenny by actually interacting with us.

 **But on different occasions.**

Right. But I didn't really label Marvin Acme as a "good ghost", despite of his good intentions. I was experiencing a bizarre and strange moment. I knew that Marvin Acme was being nice to me and Jenny but I felt like I wanted to keep my guard up.

I'm sorry. I'm probably not making any sense.

 **Oh, no, you are. I have kids so I know the feeling.**

Whew, thank goodness.

 **Heh, heh, heh.**

 **So, did Marvin Acme continue to show up or make his presence known?**

No. After Jenny and I talked about him, nothing else happened. It was as if the house had never been haunted. I even noticed that the house got a little quiet just about ten hours after identifying Marvin Acme. For a while, I didn't know whether to enjoy it or continue to be suspicious of it.

…

 **Two weeks after the Fourth of July, R.T.'s mother's about halfway through her seventh month of pregnancy. During that time, R.T. decided not to worry about Marvin Acme.**

…

I forgot all about what I wanted to know about him. I basically moved on. I stopped worrying about something bad happening to me, Jenny, or Mom. All I did after moving on was wander around the house, play games with Jenny, and made sure that Mom was taken care of.

 **That's it?**

Yeah, pretty much. I mentioned earlier that there's a lot of space in the house. There were so many rooms to explore and I even found some antiques.

 **What were they?**

A vinyl record player with a giant funnel-shaped speaker…

…

 _"Whoa."_

 _…some dusty vinyl records, an old radio, and even empty Coca Cola machine._

 _I found them all in the basement level of our house. But those weren't the only things that I found there._

 _ **What else did you find?**_

 __ _I don't know how to describe it but it looked a giant, camouflage green, Frankenstein-like vehicle with many sort of strange contraptions attached to it. At one point, I noticed a blue company sticker on the driver's side of the vehicle._

 _ **Was it made by Marvin Acme?**_

 __ _No. It had a different name._

 _"'Cloverleaf Industries'?" I read._

 _It really strange to see something from a different company. I mean, why would a Cloverleaf vehicle be in the Acme Factory?_

 _But that wasn't the only thing that was strange to me._

 _Just a few seconds after reading the Cloverleaf sticker, I began to smell something. It smelled like paint and nail polish remover with a hint of sour milk. I followed the trail, hoping to find where the smell was coming from. The strange thing was that every time I moved away from the vehicle, I wouldn't smell anything. But every time I got really close to it, the smell would come back._

 _"It must be coming from the vehicle." I mumbled._

 _I knew that the smell wasn't coming from inside the vehicle because the doors were closed. But that didn't stop me because I climbed up when I noticed that the further I went up, the stronger the smell got. When I finally reached to the top, I located the source of the smell. It was coming from this thing on the vehicle that was probably a circular vat._

 _Inside of it was green-yellow ring, sort of like soap scum in a sink._

 _ **Ew.**_

 __ _Relax, it didn't look too gross. It looked more like fading watercolor than soap scum._

 _Anyway, I was curious about what was in the vat. So, I inched towards it carefully and I slowly climbed to the top. I was amazed and shocked at the faded green-yellow substance that stained almost every part inside the vat._

" _What was in this thing?" I asked myself._

 _Then, something else in the vat caught my attention._

 _At the very dead center bottom was a puddle of paint. Unlike the green-yellow substance, I was looking at three colors instead of two. The three colors were pink, brown, and a little bit of gold. It was almost like somebody had dropped a triple-decker ice cream treat in the vat and left it sitting there._

 _I stared and stared and stared at the puddle of paint. I couldn't move or look away. I wasn't sure what to do. So, I continued to stare at the puddle of paint…and all of the sudden, I heard a voice calling my name._

 _"R.T.? R.T.!"_

 _I snapped back to reality and looked around._

 _"Hello?" I asked._

 _"R.T., are you down there?"_

 _Then, I looked back at where I walked in. I realized that my mom was calling me._

 _"Uh, yeah, Mom!" I called out. "I'm down here!"_

 _I glanced back at the puddle of paint, carefully climbed down from the vat, walked away from the vehicle, and got out of the basement._

…

 **Did you go back to the basement after seeing what was in the vat?**

Not until much later that same day. But it wasn't because I wanted to look at the Cloverleaf vehicle again.

 **What was the reason?**

When I found the vinyl record player, I didn't want it to collect dust. I wanted to use it. So, I took the record player out of the basement and got it all cleaned up. Then, I went back down, grabbed the vinyl records, and cleaned them until they looked new.

After that, I made a final decision. I decided to keep the basement door locked so that I wouldn't go down to the basement unless I had a good reason.

…

 **After R.T. locked the basement door, the house continued to remain quiet. But little did she know that her terrible nightmare was just beginning to happen.**


	5. Chapter 5

**(Author's Note:**

 **This is a chapter that I've been wanting to write for quite some time and I'm so excited to present it to y'all! I was inspired by some Twitter and Tumblr posts that I came across SEVERAL months ago. They all helped me to get back to work on this story (I'm giving credit to the original owners (or "owners") of the posts who gave me some inspiration.).**

 **I hope y'all enjoy this chapter!**

 **-imaginarytoon1)**

 **The very next week, strange things start to happen in Hamilton house.**

…

 _It all started when I was getting ready to make breakfast for Mom, Jenny, and myself. I got a pan ready for cooking and took some eggs out. Almost immediately after I turned on the stove, the temperature in the kitchen…just dropped. I felt like I was standing in the middle of Antarctica._

 _ **The kitchen got THAT cold?**_

 _Oh, yeah. I could even see my own breath while I was breathing and shivering._

 _ **Whoa!**_

 _I didn't know whether it was a sign of paranormal activity or if the air conditioning was malfunctioning. I also didn't know the temperature change was affecting just the kitchen or the whole house. So, I turned off the stove and walked my way out of the kitchen._

 _As soon as I stepped out and into the living room, I greeted by an increase of the temperature. It-It-It was like it never dropped all of the sudden._

 _I had to ask myself,_

 _"What on Earth just happened?"_

 _I stood in the living room and just looked around, trying to think of an explanation._

 _"Could it have been Marvin Acme? No, I don't think so. He interacted with me and Jenny…without any problems. He even welcomed us. But then again, the web page that I found did mention that Marvin Acme used to sell props and gags. THAT could mean that he had a sense of humor when he was alive."_

 _That's what I actually thought during that time._

 _I even thought about things that ghosts do when they want attention from the living. Some do it by changing the temperature and some do it by throwing or moving things around. Thankfully, it was only the changing temperature that occurred._

 _That led me to believe that Marvin Acme was playing a joke._

 _"That's very funny, Mr. Acme." I called out._

 _After I said that, I walked back into the kitchen and continued to make breakfast for Mom and Jenny._

 _When that was done, I walked upstairs to see if Jenny was awake. Sure enough, she was. Just…not the way I expected. As I was about to walk into her room, I heard Jenny talking. That, to me, was very unusual. Normally, she would be half asleep. But when I heard her talking…to somebody, it made me wonder why she was doing that. So, I walked into her room and I saw that Jenny sitting up with her back against her pillows and acting like she was talking to somebody. The strange thing was that there was nobody else in her room._

 _"Who are you talking to, Jenny?" I asked._

 _She stopped talking to…whoever she was talking to, looked at me and replied,_

 _"My new friend."_

 _"You made a new friend?"_

 _"Uh huh."_

 _When Jenny told me that she made a new friend, I thought that she created an imaginary friend. After thinking about that, I realized that it wasn't the first time that's happened._

…

 **Really? Jenny made up some imaginary friends before?**

Yes. Well, only a couple of times. Sometimes when my family and I moved into a new neighborhood, Jenny didn't always have a lot time to play with kids her age. Whenever I didn't have time to play with my sister, because of getting a lot of homework, she created some imaginary friends and play with them.

 **Did she always play with her imaginary friends?**

No, not always. I didn't want her to be playing by herself all the time. I had to figure out a way to play with my little sister. One day, I found a way to finish my school work and find time to play with Jenny. It worked out so well that I developed a better relationship with her. However, she would have her imaginary friends "play along" with us whenever I have to play with her sometimes.

 **And did Jenny have a favorite imaginary friend?**

Umm, I don't think she did. She would…switch imaginary friends every other day or so. One day, it's a friend named Carol Anne. The next, it would be a friend named Bobby, and so on. Every time Jenny switched, she would completely forget about the previous imaginary friend.

 **As if she had never created it?**

Yes, exactly.

 **Hmm. Well, what did you do when you saw that Jenny was talking to a new imaginary friend?**

…

 _I just played along._

 _"What's your friend's name?"_

 _After a short pause, Jenny replied,_

 _"…Sickle."_

 _"Huh. What an interesting name."_

 _What a strange name!_

 _I mean, where did Jenny hear the word 'sickle'?_

 _Anyway, I continued to play along._

 _"And what does Sickle look like?"_

 _"…I don't know."_

 _"You don't know?"_

 _That didn't sound right. If a child has an imaginary friend, they're supposed to know what they look like. Unfortunately, that wasn't the case with Jenny and Sickle. Despite of that, I couldn't jump to conclusions. I continued to play along._

 _"Hmm," I said, "well, breakfast is ready. And if Sickle wants some eggs, I can make a plate for him."_

 _That was kind of a lie._

 _"Did you hear that, Sickle? Breakfast is ready!" Jenny exclaimed happily._

 _Since I thought that Sickle was just an imaginary friend, I didn't hear his voice. I pretty much expected that because I wasn't the one who imagined him._

…

 **A little later that same day, another strange thing occurred in the house.**

…

 _As I washing the breakfast dishes, I had the strangest feeling that somebody was watching me. It was like someone was lurking over my shoulder. I would look over—_

 _"…Oh, man!"_

 _—and there would be nobody behind me._

 _What I was experiencing was something that would happen in horror movies and haunted house shows, the common I-Have-A-Feeling-That-I'm-Being-Watched deal._

 _I tried to shake off the feeling but it was too hard to get rid of._

 _It was hard because of two reasons._

 _One, I wanted to know who was in the kitchen with me._

 _Two, whoever was the kitchen with me…wouldn't stop touching my hair._

 _Whenever I felt this…hand on my head and try to tousle my hair, I would react by turning around and try to smack it away. Then, I'd shout,_

 _"DON'T TOUCH ME!"_

 _After that, I would feel ridiculous for raising my voice._

 _Nothing else happened until the very next day._

 _…_

 _At some point on that day, I just wanted to take a shower._

 _After laying out a clean pair of pajamas, I played some music on my phone and got in the shower. The hot water felt great and it allowed me to relax a little bit. At some point, I almost completely forgot about what happened in Jenny's room and the kitchen. Because of that, I decided to not worry about the crazy events._

 _Unfortunately, the thought of not worrying didn't last very long._

 _I was scrubbing shampoo in my hair when I noticed that the water felt a little too hot. When I turned around to the shower handle, I nearly screamed at what was running down my body. Instead of regular clear shower water, a green-yellow liquid was running from the shower head! And the smell, it was like…a combination of nail polish remover and paint, just like the vat on the Cloverleaf vehicle! Without delay, I got out of the shower. My hair smelled like the green-yellow liquid and I think my back and legs felt like they were burning._

 _I slipped on the pajamas, ran to my mom's room, and told her what had happened in the bathroom. She didn't waste any time to call someone to check the water in our house._

…

While my mom was on the phone, I ran around the house, checking every sink and bathroom if they had green-yellow water.

 **And did any of them have green-yellow water?**

No, they didn't.

And when a plumber showed up and checked the water in the bathroom, the one where I took a shower, he didn't find anything wrong with the water. I tried to convince him to believe me. I even told him to try a water pH level test thing but he didn't do it.

It was ridiculous!

 **What did you do after the plumber left?**

Well, since there was "nothing wrong" with the water, my mom told me to finish washing up in the shower. I didn't want to…but I did, on account that my hair was very smelly.

…

 _The scary part about that was while I was adding another round of shampoo in my hair, I heard a sound._ __ _It was a laugh, a high-pitched laugh. The worst part was it was as if there were another person with me in the bathroom. That was strange because as soon as I walked into the bathroom, I made sure that the door was locked. I was so scared that I felt my heart beating like a drum and chills ran up and down my back._

 _As soon as I peeked from behind the shower curtain, the chuckling stopped. I saw that there was nobody else in the bathroom with me. Despite of that, I had a feeling that they still were. I knew that the chuckling did NOT belong to Marvin Acme because I interacted with him. His voice was a little high but it did not sound like he inhaled helium. I concluded that the high-pitched laugh belonged to Sickle. I even realized that if I can hear his voice, he's a ghost, not an imaginary friend that Jenny created._

 _I didn't want to stay in the bathroom any longer. As if I were in a rush, I rinsed off and got out of the shower. After I got out, I heard the laugh transform into a cackle. It faded into silence as I ran out of the bathroom and to my room. At that point, I didn't care if Sickle was going to catch up to me. I just wanted to get out of the bathroom in case if something terrible was going to happen. My heart was pounding so fast that I ran out of breath by the time I ran into my room and locked the door._

…

 **A few hours after what happened in the bathroom, night time comes. During that time, R.T. leaves her room and goes downstairs to fix dinner.**

…

 _Spaghetti was the first thing that popped in my head. On that night, I realized that it had been a while since my family and I ate spaghetti for dinner. I decided to take that opportunity and try to forget about what happened in the shower. Plus, I really love cooking for my family and spaghetti is actually one of my favorite things to make. So, I went down to the kitchen, gathered the ingredients, and got everything ready to go. I did some of the basic stuff, such as filling a pot up with water and turned the stove on. As I waited for the stove to boil, I made some meatballs and the tomato sauce. I even got to work on making some tea—decaffeinated, of course—for my mom._

 _As soon as some small bubbles started forming at the bottom of the pot, I grabbed a shaker full of salt, hoping to make the water boil faster. Right when I was going to gently shake the salt out, the lid fell into the pot, along with ALL OF THE REMAINING SALT IN THE SHAKER!_

 _Almost immediately after that happened, I heard a sound that made me jump._

" _HEE HEE HEE HEE!"_

 _It was the same high-pitched laugh that I heard when I was taking a shower. I heard it over and over again while it echoed._

 _Sickle._

 _Since, at the time, I didn't know what Sickle looked like. After hearing him in my bathroom and the kitchen, I had to know. I didn't care if he looked hideous or downright adorable. I really wanted to see Sickle._

" _SHOW YOURSELF!" I demanded as I frantically looked around._

 _Almost immediately after shouting that, the laughing faded into silence. The only thing I can hear was the water boiling in the pot._

 _Then, I waited for Sickle to do something._

 _My heart pounded like a drum in my chest. It was like anticipating for a jump-scare in a horror film. I wanted something to happen. I did and did not care how horrible or scary it was going to turn out. All I wanted was to see what Sickle looked like._

 _After what felt like eight minutes, my anticipation died down. I thought if Sickle wasn't going to show himself, I had to face the fact that I was going to fight with an invisible ghost. And I had to be the one to clean up after it…or him, which was going to be frustrating and irritating. That's exactly what I thought when I turned to a drawer and took out a slotted spoon._

 _But my irritation immediately faded into shock after I looked at the bottom of the pot. Because of how much salt cascaded into the pot, there was enough to see a flat pile. But that wasn't the shocking part. There was a message written at the bottom of the pot! It was as if someone traced their finger to write the message in the salt._

 _The message said,_

" _NO."_


End file.
